The Phobos Trilogy Part One The Beginning
by w.i.t.c.h.aholic
Summary: The story of Phobos when he was a boy. Strictly based on the comics.
1. Chapter 1

Lord Xavier sighed as he made his way to the throne room; Prince Phobos was becoming quite a handful. Queen Weira's only child and heir to the throne (for now) was very mischievous now that his full powers were manifesting. The guards nodded to him and opened the doors as he approached.

"Your Majesty", Xavier said as he bowed. "The young prince is making it rain in the classroom."

The queen sighed gently and replied,"I'll talk to him tonight. In the meantime, take the rest of the day off. Tell Phobos if he wants to make it rain he should do it in the garden."

Lord Xavier bowed again and walked out. He hoped the prince would calm down after a while and behave during his lessons.

That night, Queen Weira walked into her son's room and smiled at him. "Phobos darling, would you like to have your lessons with another little boy?" she asked him. "Lord Xavier has a son your age. His name is Cedric."

Her seven-year old shrugged in indifference. The Queen kissed her son goodnight then left to make the necessary arrangements. Hopefully having another little boy to play with would keep Phobos out of mischief.


	2. Chapter 2

I know the first chapter was short and this one is also but I think the third one will be longer. If anyone knows how to contact the authors it will be great if we can have a petition asking them for more specials.

It was some time after Cedric joined him for lessons that they learned about the Abyss of Shadows.(It was a nice-sized room but certainly not an abyss. It was called that to have an air of mystery and awe). Since Phobos was so interested in practicing his magic, Lord Xavier wisely decided to teach about the history of magic on Metamoor. He was describing how the palace was built over a chamber that contained the source of Metamoor's magic in the form of a spring of water when Phobos perked up.

"There's a magical spring of water underneath the palace? Do you know where it is?" the prince demanded. Lord Xavier was unsure if the prince was allowed to know about it or not, but he figured there was no harm. Besides, the servants were all informed about it so they wouldn't go there( not that there was a reason for them to). So with a gesture he teleported them to the chamber where both boys looked around in wonderment. Phobos immediately went to the small pool and looked at it. It was disappointing in size, but it glowed with power. He stuck his hand in it and twirled it. He then noticed his hand was glowing. He took it out but noticed he felt different. He felt more powerful, as if the spring had given him energy. With a mischievous grin, he aimed his hand at Lord Xavier's feet and released a spray of magic. The tutor let out a surprised yell as he was lifted in to the air and turned upside down, his robes flapping about his ankles. Phobos laughed gleefully while Cedric just stood there dumbly. Phobos put his tutor down after a few more seconds and watched with a grin as the older man slowly got to his feet. "Your Highness, perhaps we should get back to the lesson?" Lord Xavier asked as he teleported them back to the classroom. The tutor sighed to himself as he resumed teaching. He hoped the prince wouldn't cause too much trouble at his lessons from now on.


	3. Chapter 3

It's taking me a long time to update but I do have a job, and I don't feel like writing the second I get home. I need to watch some T.V. first. I don't see any reviews yet, so please review!

When the king and queen heard about what happened, they weren't upset at the thought of their son finding out about the Abyss as Xavier feared, but were puzzled as to why Phobos went there whenever he had the chance. After all, there wasn't anything there to amuse a little boy. At least he was warming up to Cedric; the two were practically inseparable! If only they knew what was really going on.

Ever since he felt that surge of power, Phobos went to the Abyss of Shadows as often as he could to figure out why. He dragged Cedric along with for a number of reasons; one was he got used to the other boy and liked showing off his powers. Cedric also could transform into a snake monster and had minor magical powers and was therefore a great sparring partner/ practice dummy.

While in the Abyss one day during a break from their lessons, Phobos had a great idea. Instead of just dipping his hand in as usual he took off his clothes and sat in the pool. Laughing at Cedric's embarrassment, he paused and said thoughtfully, "didn't your father say this was a magical pool of water? And every time I put my hand in it I felt stronger, like I was absorbing some of its power. Give me your hand", he ordered, and Cedric nervously complied. Phobos gripped the other boy's hand and concentrated. He felt with his mind for Cedric's power and thought _come to me. Come to me_. He heard Cedric gasp and looked in astonishment; there was a soft glow in between their hands and it was traveling up Phobos's arm and sinking into his skin. He smiled as he felt the familiar surge of power. Cedric, however, wasn't looking too good. When Phobos released his hand he fell back with a thump and laid there. Phobos was grinning widely as he realized what he can do. "I can absorb magic!", he whooped as he let flashes of magic crackle around him. With a wave of his hand he restored Cedric's power and then sat back to think what else he should try. If he can drain energy perhaps he can do the opposite as well? Paying no more attention to the other boy he cupped his hands on the floor and concentrated.

There was a glow between his hands again and a flower started forming. When the flower bloomed the prince sat back, pleased but feeling slightly tired. He started standing up and Cedric hastily held out his robe for him. A quick wave of his hand to dry himself off with a bit of magic and then they were up the stairs to resume their lessons.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note;** _I'm really sorry about the very late update but it's taking me longer than I want it to. I'm hoping to finish this by the end of December but that probably won't happen. By the way, does anyone know how many years passed for the Guardians from the first issue to the last? I'm very curious to know that and their ages and grades. While we don't see Phobos ever control the weather, he makes it rain in my story and I think it's very possible for him to have that power. I know this chapter is very short and I'll try to make the following ones review!_

Some years later Phobos had an idea. He had been growing more flowers in the Abyss when he wondered if could turn them into people. He didn't know where that thought came from, but he was eager to experiment.

To his great delight, he managed it after much trial and look on Cedric's face was priceless. "What do you call it?" Cedric asked as he looked in awe at the flower turned person."A Murmerer. It can talk but only in a whisper", was Phobos's response as he looked proudly at his creation. He was very proud of himself, but making them did use a lot of energy. He would have to figure out how to solve that.

It came to him one day as he was in the royal garden; water! There already was a magical pool of water in the Abyss; if he could divert some of that water to make another pool and further enchant it or make another pool with his powers, it will make Murmurers automatically. He just needed some flowers.

And so began Phobos's interest in horticulture as he experimented. Daltar had given him cuttings and seeds with which the young prince spent hours planting with Cedric. His parents were happy to hear about his hobby and encouraged it(they didn't know about the Murmerers of course). Phobos then made his magical river. He began by carving out a shallow groove using his powers on The Abyss floor. When that was done, he lifted his hands and made it rain over it. Then he concentrated and enchanted the water.

When he was done he let out a deep sigh of satisfaction and sat down to survey his work. He may not have been the Light of Meridian, but he didn't care. He was able to turn flowers into people! Were his powers the best or what!


	5. Chapter 5

**My first review! I love you AgentChan! Please keep the reviews coming and I'd love to hear any ideas you might have. I read on w.i.t.c.h. wiki that the authors were planning a w.i.t.c.h./ Marvel crossover but it didn't work out. That would be a great fic though. I'm hoping someone could start a petition for the authors to write more specials.**

Things were progressing well for Phobos. He had his own private hideaway, a friend, and magic powers.

His mother called him in to her rooms one day to discuss someting very important. "Phobos", she began, "you know that only the oldest female child inherits the throne. However, you are an only child and have been for some time. You may end up the future ruler and I therefore want you to learn more about royal duties."

Phobos could barely suppress his excitement. "Yes Mother", he replied. "What will I be learning?"

"You will learn more about the citizens of this world", the Queen replied. "I have told Lord Xavier to teach you about all the inhabitants of Metamoor, and to increase the time spent on learning history and geography. I also want you to go out among the people and observe them." Phobos nodded eagerly. He couldn't wait to tell Cedric!

Cedric was happy to hear the news. "Does this mean you'll be the king one day?" he asked in awe.

"Most probably", the prince answered with a wave of his hand. "I have therefore decided to go on a trip of sorts. Mother did say she wanted me to go out and observe the people. I want to do that by myself,however, and somewhere I haven't been before. We could go right now!" he exclaimed as his face lit up. He waved his hands and formed a small globe of magic. "Show me a place that's far away", he commanded.

As images began to form, Cedric sent a telepathic message to his father saying that Phobos wanted to go on a trip. His father immediately responded sounding very worried. After some back and forth, his father decided on a compromise; he'll decide the place, he'll be watching them by magic, and their visit must be short. He also advised that both boys be in disguise. Cedric looked at Phobos, who was frowning into the small orb.

"Your Highness", he began timidly," I know a place". Phobos looked up, his face scrunched up in concentration. After Cedric told him the plan, the prince nodded slowly. It was but a moment to conjure up two simple cloaks like the ones the peasants wore. After putting them on, they clasped hands, and were off.

They arrived at the Tower of Grendel. No one was around as far as they could see so they decided to walk around. They heard screaming some minutes later and went to investigate. Two blue boys were standing near a j'nook carcass and fending off a pair of scuttlers. One boy was defending the other with a sword.

Phobos raised his hands and blasted them with magic, making the scuttlers notice them. As they advanced, Phobos stared at them, willing them to leave. To his surprise they did. The two boys approached them.

"It was a good thing you showed up", the one with blond hair said. "I'm Frost and this is Vathek."

The boys explained that they were good friends from a nearby village who were both orphaned recently. They therefore decided to become hunting partners to provide food for their families.

"We shouldn't have gone by ourselves, though," Frost explained. "With creatures like the scuttlers around you can never be too careful."

Phobos decided on a whim to reveal himself and removed his hood. The boys' eyes widened in recognition and they both bowed their heads. "There's no need for that", Phobos declared as he waved his hand. "I like you two; hunting by yourselves with scuttlers on the loose. In fact, I can use men like you in the future. There's a very big chance I'll be king after all", he said with a little smirk.

The boys slowly nodded, speechless. "Cedric and I will walk you to your village", Phobos declared as he began walking. The other three hastily followed. Frost and Vathek quickly loaded the carcass into the cart they brought for that purpose then led the way. This certainly was an interesting hunting trip.

 **There's a couple of things I want to say; in the comics I saw the word Murmerer used once or twice, but the word Whisperer is most often used. I like Murmurer better but I wonder if Whisperer is more correct. Also I am trying to make it as much as the comics I can but we aren't given so much background information on most things so any suggestions will be appreciated. I'm also thinking about putting in some cartoon characters but in very minor roles so I'd like to know who you want to see.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

 **I know it takes me a long time to update but I'm really trying to update as fast as I can. Reviews are always appreciated(hint, hint). For all of you with an e-reader, I now am officialy a published author! My short story is in a collection called the Alfar Anthology by Volume Press. It's available on Amazon, and my story is The Great Fairy Tale Hoax. If you read it I'd love to know what you thought of it.**

Lord Xavier breathed a sigh of relief when the boys came back. He had been quite nervous the whole time, especially when they encountered scuttlers but that turned out all right.

Phobos and Cedric were now in the classroom after walking their new friends to their village and then teleporting back to the Abyss. It was good that the prince was eager to learn about his future kingdom but there lay the problem; what if the queen had another child? And what if that child was a girl?

Xavier tore his mind away from that and focused on teaching the lesson. He opened his mouth when he had a sudden urge to pour the glass of water on his desk on his head. He promptly did so, to his embarrassment and the boys' amusement. Phobos was laughing so hard he could hardly breathe. Xavier sighed loudly; apparently the prince had discovered a new power. He had a feeling it was going to be much more difficult to have normal lessons than ever.

Phobos ,meanwhile,was progressing in his magical powers at an astonishing rate. He therefore started spending more and more time in the library reading up on past queens. He also started practicing more, mostly on Cedric. Cedric had been hypnotized, transformed, and glamoured more times than he could count. He wasn't the only one, though. Phobos pulled plenty of pranks on Xavier, Galgheita, and practically everyone else. The queen was getting numerous complaints every day and was beside herself.

She therefore called a meeting with Xavier, Miriadel, and Alborn. She included Xavier because he spent a lot of time with Phobos as his tutor and knew his likes and dislikes and she called the other two to discuss giving Phobos combat lessons. The queen opened the meeting saying, "I called all of you here to discuss my son. He is starting to be quite rambunctious and I would like to hear your advice."

Lord Xavier was the first to speak. "Your Majesty", he began, "I believe what the prince needs is to experience some of what this world has to offer. In other words, let him see for himself all the different inhabitants of this planet and what they do every day. I'd be more than happy to take him to see my relatives and show him how they live."

The queen nodded thoughtfully then turned to Miriadel and Alborn. "I asked you two to be present because I wanted your opinion on giving Phobos combat lessons. It's always a good idea to have that type of knowledge and it will enable him to let out his energy in a more constructive way."

Miriadel opened her mouth to reply but was interrupted by a frantic banging on the door. "Your Majesty, there have been reports of monster attacks in some nearby villages!"

Weira waved her hand at the door causing it to open and revealing a guard. "Thank you Raythor",she replied. "I'll take care of it in a moment. You go ahead and round up a small force and assemble them in the courtyard."

As Raythor dashed away, Weira turned back to the meeting and declared, "this meeting has been postponed for now." As she stood up, Xavier said, "perhaps I should go with the prince? His powers will be useful and it will be a learning experience."

Weira thought about it for several seconds then nodded. "Xavier, you fetch my son and then meet the soldiers in the courtyard so I can teleport you all there. Your goals will be to protect Phobos if need be and to contact me telepathically when it's over. I also expect a full report when you return. Miriadel, since you're a captain in the army I want you to lead this mission and to talk to the villagers when the fight is over. Ask them when the monsters came, what they did, and so on so we can install some preventative measures. Alborn, since you're the Commander of the Royal Guard I want you to round up all the officers so we can have a meeting based on Miriadel's information."

All three nodded and hurried off. Xavier arrived at the courtyard shortly afterward with a very excited Phobos. Weira, who had come out to the courtyard, raised her hands. There was a flash of light, and they were gone.

The group emerged in the center of a village. People were screaming and running from a huge rock-like monster and a humanoid figure made completely out of sand. Miriadel turned to the soldiers and barked out, "our first order of business is making sure all civillians are out of danger." She then turned to Phobos and asked, "Your Highness, perhaps you can ensure the monsters get no further?" Phobos waved his hands and formed a barrier which both monsters immediately attacked. "They're both so big!" the prince grunted as he struggled to maintain the shield.

"Perhaps a different strategy would be in order", Xavier suggested. Phobos narrowed his eyes in thought. If he can turn flowers into people perhaps he can do the opposite as well? And surely he can turn people into other things besides flowers! And he was able to control others as well. Phobos dissolved the barrier, thrust out his hands and concentrated as hard as he could on making the rock-like monster attack its sandy friend. When that goal was achieved to his great relief, and the two were fighting each other, Phobos then pointed his hands at them and released a crackling bolt of magic at the pair. Once they were struck they began to shrink and change, turning at last into two red roses.

As the people all looked at him in awe, Phobos let out a deep sigh of satisfaction. He couldn't wait to tell Cedric!


	7. Chapter 7

**If any of you remember in the fourth arc Phobos had a flashback to when he was young and he had a sister but it doesn't make sense timewise that it was Elyon. It seems that we won't get a season three of w.i.t.c.h. but I'm hoping the authors will at least write some more specials. I said this before but maybe some fans can start a petition.**

Queen Weira sat in her room that night thinking. Her son was very powerful but he wasn't the Light of Meridian. And there was always the chance she'll have another baby. She couldn't declare Phobos her heir, could she? There was still plenty of time until she had to make that decision but she already told Phobos she wanted him to learn more about the world and about royal duties. Of course he should still know all that and if she did give birth to a girl Phobos would still play a big part in advising her when she became queen. But still, she thought as she sighed,why couldn't everything just work out? Being royalty was extremely complicated at times.

Meanwhile, Phobos was practicing his powers in the Abyss. Ever since the incident with the scuttlers he had been working on controlling others, humans and animals. Now he was making Cedric dance, jump, and all sorts of things.

"Can I please take a break, Your Highness?" Cedric puffed after some time. Phobos nodded and started pacing as the other boy sat on the floor. The prince then started talking out loud. "Of course, I have only tried controlling others with my will and not eye contact. Cedric, as soon as you're rested let's see if eye contact makes a difference." Cedric groaned inwardly at this statement. Being friends with Phobos certainly wasn't as glamorous as he thought it would be.

It was now six years later after Phobos and Cedric became friends and Phobos's birthday. He was in the Abyss showing Cedric his presents from his parents; a charm in the shape of the Escanor symbol and a journal. The charm was two triangles, one above and one below a circle with a symbol in it. (AN: this is the Seal of Phobos by the way. In one or two fics I read it was the symbol of the royal family so I figured why not use it in my story as well?) "This will be my symbol when I'm king", he announced. Since he was an only child for thirteen years now, there was no doubt in his mind that he would remain so and be the next ruler of Metamoor.

Cedric wasn't sure what to say to this, so he timidly changed the subject. "I'm sorry I don't have a present for you, Your Highness", he began, "but"…Phobos cut him off with a wave of his hand. "There's no need for that. I need to decide what powers I should put in this and what to call it. My symbol needs a name, after all. " He then picked up the journal with a frown. "I can't believe my parents gave me this! Why would I need a journal? And what am I supposed to do with it if I don't write in it?" He started flipping the pages irritably when he glanced at his other present. He slowly took the charm in one hand and turned the pages of the journal with the other hand back to the beginning. He then laid the charm down on the first page and pressed down. His hand began to glow and several seconds later the charm was resting snugly in a hole of its exact shape. "That's a much better way to use a journal!" Phobos exclaimed.

Some months later, the two were again in the Abyss. Phobos was looking glum. "My mother announced that she's expecting", he said dully. "I bet everyone's hoping it's a girl. And if it is, she'll inherit the throne one day". He then looked up at Cedric and clenched his fist. "I have a plan. If it's a girl I'm going to kill her".

Ignoring Cedric's horrified gasp, the prince continued. "Since I can absorb energy, I'll absorb all the powers she has as the Light of Meridian along with her life force. Her death will make me the heir and increase my power. And of course, you'll be helping me when I rule. We have known each other for a long time, and there's no one else I'd rather have by my side". Cedric was flattered despite himself, though he wished desperately the prince would change his mind. Phobos then said softly, "you will help me, correct?" Cedric gave him a pleading look which was ignored.

"To truly ensure I become the heir though, my parents will have to be out of the picture. Of course I'll need an army", Phobos mused. "I'm sure those two peasants we rescued will be delighted to join me. And the Royal Guard will have no choice but to support me when my parents and sister are gone. Cedric, we have much to do!" Phobos exclaimed.

As the months passed, Phobos planned and plotted. He spent much more time in the Abyss practicing his powers. He slowly built up an army of Murmurers. Unknown to him however, three people discovered his plan; Galgheita, Miriadel, and Alborn.

 **A big thank you to everyone reading this. I'd love to know which Harry Potter female and/or which Disney Princess you think would be which Guardian and if you thought of their outfits**

 **.**


	8. Chapter 8

**It took me a really long time to update this!That's because I want to make sure everything makes sense. The comics don't tell us how Miriadel and the others knew about the Seal in the first place among other things and I think this could've happened. However the whole not interfering thing is a little confusing. We see that the Oracle interferes in the Arkhanta saga by putting a memory spell on the two agents, and he took the Heart away from Nerissa even though it's stated that not even the Oracle can take the Heart away. So it seems he can interfere(and take the Heart away from the Keeper) but under extenuating circumstances. I am basing this on the comics, but I also am mentioning some charcters and things from the cartoon that I like. A shout out to AgentChan for reviewing my first two chapters and I really want to know what you think of the others.**

Miriadel had been the first to suspect something. She had noticed Phobos was acting somewhat suspiciously; he was spending almost all his time with Cedric and hardly talking to his parents. He was a teenager but it still gave her an odd feeling. It didn't occur to her to investigate until the Oracle paid her a visit. It was very late in the queen's pregnancy, the ninth month in fact, and she was spending most of the time in bed on the doctor's orders. Miriadel had therefore been going back and forth between the queen and the councillors delivering messages. She had stpped into her room for a well deserved break and had gotten quite a shock, seeing a strange man in her room.

"Good morning", he had greeted her, "I am the Oracle of Kandrakar. I have some unfortunate news for you. Prince Phobos is planning to murder his mother. The Council has spent much time debating on the matter for we are not allowed to interfere. Normally we would send the Guardians but they have given up their powers and it is not time for the new generation to be chosen. However, we cannot allow the future princess to be murdered either. We have therefore decided to inform you but with little advance warning so as to keep our interference to a minimum."

To say that she was shocked was an understatement. She had never thought Phobos would do such a thing. As the Oracle disappeared, she sat on her bed to think. Should she approach the Queen? She wasn't sure if that was such a good idea or not. She needed to get additional proof, and the best way to do that was by searching the prince's room. When the prince was at his lessons, she snuck into his room and looked around. She spied the journal and opened it. Phobos had written an inscripton on the first page. It said _respect metaworld's king's name and bow in front of_ _his shadow. The seal of Prince Phobos!_ There was also a hole cut out in the book with a charm nestled in it. She didn't know what the charm did but the inscription looked suspicious. Phobos called himself the king in it. She left, making a note in her mind to investigate further. She also needed to talk to somebody about this. Perhaps her husband? Galgheita the nursemaid seemed like a good candidate as well. She left the room, making a note to call a meeting as soon as possible with the other two.

Before we go see what Phobos and Cedric are up to in the Abyss of Shadows, a quick recap of the past months is in order. Phobos had decided to call his symbol the Seal of Phobos and had put the power to open anything in it. He spent most of the time practicing his powers and had discovered some new example, the ability to cause others pain in the form of blue beams. He discovered this when he was upset and took it out on Cedric, who cried out in pain when hit. This gave Phobos the idea to arm his Murmerers with weapons that cause pain. He was also planting more flowers, but poisonous ones. After all, if you want to kill someone, poison is very handy to have around. He was also intent on creating black roses, as according to the gardening books he read, those did not exist and roses that appeared to be black were only very dark shades of red, purple, or maroon. Phobos was very intrigued by this;after all, the females, specifically the oldest female child in the royal family had incredible powers, yet he was a male and had powers almost as great as the Light of Meridian herself. He was essentially a black rose, something thought to not exist. He therefore set his mind to creating black roses to remind himself anything was possible. He would take the throne and prove he was just as capable of ruling as all the women before him were. Now that that's done, back to Phobos and Cedric.

Phobos was pacing as he thought of how to kill his parents and sister(if the baby was a girl) without anyone knowing. So far he thought of draining their life force but he needed to be touching them, which took away the element of surprise. Besides, his mother was very powerful and could no doubt stop him, even after giving birth. In frustration he let loose a blast of energy at the floor. Not content with that he gathered a massive surge of energy, his whole body literally crackling with power. As Cedric watched in terror,Phobos released the energy at the wall and blowing up a sizeable chunk . Still not content with this, he looked around for something else to destroy. His eyes fell upon the flowers that he planted and then on Cedric. With an evil smile, he raised his hand and waved it at the other boy. Cedric closed his eyes as a magical wind blew around him... and turned him into a black rose.

"I believe I just solved my problem", Phobos remarked. He then waved his hand, turning his friend back into a boy. As Cedric crouched on the floor, Phobos turned his attention to the hole in the wall that he made. "I'll have to fix that", he remarked as he made his way over to the wall. He raised his hands, then paused. "I do like the view, though. I suppose I'll make a window instead. Cedric", he ordered as he raised his hands again, "you go upstairs and see if you can discover anything useful. I'll let you know when I'm done here so you can inform me."

"Yes, Your Highness", Cedric replied dully as he prepared to leave. This whole business was making him sick, but what was he supposed to to do? Should he do something? He wished with all his heart that he didn't have to be in this position, but at least he still had some time to think before the baby was born. He teleported upstairs to look around, not really knowing how he was supposed to find anything useful.

As he was walking around looking for information, he passed the nursemaid Galgheita's room and heard whispering. Putting his ear to the door and using a bit of magic, he listened in astonishment to the conversation. Apparantly these three adults had knowledge pf the plot and were planning how to save the princess! He stood back, his thoughts in a whirl. Just then then, a page came running by yelling, " The Queen is in labor! The Queen is in labor!" Cedric jumped back as Miriadel, her husband Alborn, and the nurse Galgheita rushed out of the room.

"She is a few weeks early", Miriadel said in a worried tone. "Is she okay?" The page shrugged and dashed off to inform the Prince Consort. Cedric could only stand there, as several emotions swirled around in his heart. Relief, that there were people who knew of the Prince's plans. Hope, that maybe he could at least save the princess. But most of all, fear. What if he failed? Worse, whether he failed or succeeded, what would happen to him if Phobos found out that he tried to stop him?

Later that night, Phobos was in his room pacing and trying to organize his thoughts. If his mother gave birth tonight then soon he would have a chance to put all of those months of planning into action. However, he would have to make sure there were no witnesses in the room when he carried out his plan. He would also have to come up with a believable cover story for the mysterious disappearance of both his parents and his sister, but would there really be a need for that? Even if some suspected him, what would they be able to do except declare him the ruler? He smiled as walked over to his window and looked out at the city. When he carried out his plan and became king all this would be his. And the way that will happen was that as soon as his his father went to visit his mother after the birth, he'll go to his mother's room and turn them both into roses, shred them, and then burn them. Then he'll drain his sister of her powers and turn her lifeless body into a rose then shred it and burn it as well. But for now there was nothing more to do but wait.

Cedric was also pacing, and trying to organize his thoughts but in the hallway outside Miriadel's and Alborn's room. They had resumed their discussion on how to save the princess, but without Galgheita as she was helping the queen. It was now or never, he decided, and knocked on the door. Miriadel opened it and looked curiously at the boy. "Captain", Cedric started, "If I were you I'd make an excuse to get the princess moved out of her room and put into your care as soon as she's born. I'll meet you here shortly after with a special item." He then left, leaving the somewhat confused but hopeful woman behind.

Shortly after that the door to the Queen's room opened and a jubilant Galgheita announced, "it's a girl, and her name is to be Elyon!" She was almost bowled over by an eager Prince Zaden as he rushed to see his wife and daughter. After a few minutes Galgheita wrapped the baby in a blanket and kindly but firmly told the Queen to rest and she'll see her daughter soon. The nursemaid(having been told of the plan via telepathy) then left and proceeded to meet her companions so they can carry out their rescue mission, albeit with a heavy heart as she knew this was the last time the Queen will see her daughter.

In Kandrakar, the Oracle watched sadly at the events that were unfolding before him. He saw Cedric tell Phobos that it was time to carry out the plan, only to grab the book with the Seal in it once the prince had disappeared from view. He then proceeded to teleport to where the three adults were and give them the Seal. A portal was made which then closed after the three adults stepped through. Cedric then rushed over to where Phobos, having murdered his parents, was currently throwing a fit as he realized his sister was gone. Cedric managed to soothe him by saying that in the long run it didn't matter, and soon the citizens of Metamoor would forget they ever had a princess.

All this the Oracle watched with a heavy heart, but his mood lightened somewhat as he saw what was happening on Earth. He was forbidden to interfere, but that didn't mean he was totally helpless. He had made sure the portal opened on Earth, and in an empty house no less. He had also made sure no one would question their sudden appearance by conjuring up all the necessary papers and leaving them on a table in the house. He had also informed Yan Lin, Kadma, and Halinor about the situation and they were on the way, with Yan Lin holding the Heart to prove that they were former Guardians. And as he watched all this, the Oracle smiled, for he knew that when the time was right, the new Guardians will be chosen and the princess will regain her rightful throne.

 **In a couple of fics Weira is depicted as abusive towards Phobos and that's what made him evil. I believe Weira loved him, and in my story he becomes evil because he knows he'll never rule just because he's a male and he wants to prove to everyone that he's just as capable** **as ruling as any Queen** **. I highly recommend reading** **the stories of lexvan, sokai,** **wondertown9,** **galistar07water, strayphoenix, aria morid,xv-dragon,** **w.i.t.c.h. fan in ut,** **and andrewK9000.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

 **This so far was the hardest chapter to write because I had to come up with explanations for many things and make sure everything made sense. It looks like we won't be getting a season 3 even though there's been a petition up for years, so why don't we petition for a reboot? In a reboot they can go more in depth about the past of Phobos and show why he was evil, how he took over, etc. They can also explain more about the Heart's power and potential. In the comics and cartoon, the girls are briefly shown naked when they transform all together. WHAT THE HECK?! At least make the magic light thick enough that you don't see their bodies. And I mentioned this before, but why are their outfits so revealing? At least they have tights, but why can't they have layers as well? I also read that the writers wanted to merge the WITCH & Marvel universes but it was too difficult. Doesn't anyone else find it ironic that in the cartoon Will didn't tell Elyon so she wouldn't freak out, but in the comics she didn't freak out when Cedric told her? If anyone reading this has a YouTube channel for theories or Disneybounding, please do a w.i.t.c.h. video! And lastly, how on Earth do you put your stories on your profile?**

It was a very confusing day on the planet of Metamoor. All the peasants had woken up in the morning and started about their day only to have heralds from the palace inform everybody to come to the marketplace immediately. Once everyone was there, they were told that the queen gave birth to an heir, only for the baby and both her parents to mysteriously disappear some time after. Therefore the logical thing to do was to crown Prince Phobos as the new ruler. The coronation was held that same week. Of course many people were upset with this break of tradition. People also were a little suspicious as to the mysterious disappearances and no explanation.

A few weeks later Phobos was in his room with Cedric, scowling angrily. "Those peasants have nerve", Phobos fumed."I'm their ruler now and all they care about is the mysterious disappearances. Well if they won't respect me I'll teach them respect."

"Everyone is still shocked. I'm sure in a few weeks everything will be back to normal," Cedric replied.

"They better be", Phobos said grimly. "By the way, I intend to make you my second in command and Commander of the Royal Guard but that will have to wait until you're older. Until then I have arranged for you to take combat lessons with Captain Raythor."

Cedric bowed his head in acknowledgment. Being Commander of the Royal Guard was a big responsibility but he had time to prepare. Until then he would do his best to help the Prince in any way he could.

As time went on Phobos became more bitter and angry. As much as he tried to prove himself a good and capable ruler, the whispers didn't die out completely. The people had heard rumors about his powers and many of them were sure he killed his parents in some way. Fed up with the whole situation, he decided to drain the planet of its magic. That will show show the peasants his true power and instill some humility in them. And why stop there? Why not do the same to other worlds? Naturally, he got a notice from Kandrakar stating that if he were to do that the whole planet will be cut off from the rest of the universe by a Veil. Phobos scoffed at this and went ahead with his plans, and even constructed a basin for the purpose of storing the power. After all, with a whole planet's magic at his disposal he would be able to tear down a silly veil.

And that was how the oppression began. It started out as higher taxes, and then went on to curfews. From there it went onto drafting the men for the army and to work in the mines. The prison started to fill up as people started protesting, and the more they protested the more people were sent to prison. Xavier had been appointed Phobos's adviser, and like his son tried to convince the prince to not do anything rash. But like with Cedric, Phobos didn't listen and continued with the imprisonments, curfews, etc.

It was five years later, five long tension filled years. Phobos spent most of the time practicing his powers and gathering more. He had also discovered a new power; the ability to form his negative emotions into a thick black cloud that would smother his enemies (he had actually discovered this power years earlier when he was still planning to take the throne and had put it in his Seal). Phobos still had to put down some minor rebellions here and there, and anyone who was remotely suspected of revolting was dealt with harshly. There were also people who went to the palace to beg Phobos for mercy, and the Prince found it extremely tiresome. He therefor ordered the royal gardener to create magical flowers that would form a barrier around the castle. When the gardener refused on the grounds that a wall would be more effective, Phobos turned his wife and daughter into black roses.

All this Cedric thought as he made his way to the Abyss. The Abyss had become Phobos's favorite place to be in; whenever he needed to talk to Cedric or just relax, that was where he went. He had his lavish room, but the Abyss was more suited to magical experimenting. It was also more private and more suited to letting out his frustrations, which was happening more and more frequently.

"You are the Commander of the Royal Guard now", Phobos announced as soon as Cedric appeared. "You have made excellent progress in your lessons and you are old enough. I also want you to recruit those peasants we rescued to be spies. I also have an important mission for you; find someone to go to Earth and find my sister. I want to send you but you have your duties now as Commander. No doubt she is living an ordinary life, and unaware of her powers. But I am certain Kandrakar will choose new Guardians eventually, and task them with bringing my sister back. But if I find her first and tell her about her heritage, and how she was kidnapped and brought to Earth while her older brother searched for her tirelessly, she'll come willingly."

"But surely your sister is still a child and too young to be of any use to you", Cedric reasoned. "And another thing, how will you know where your sister is in the first place? There are an infinite number of worlds in the universe."

"That's what scrying is for", Phobos said with a smirk and a wave of his hand that conjured up a ball of magic. In the globe was a picture of an Earth town; a Welcome to Heatherfield sign was on the bridge leading up to it. "This town has been coming up whenever I look for my sister; it's very quaint, isn't it?" he said with a sneer. "But I should have expected her to to be here; after all, the Guardians of Kandrakar are from Earth."

"Then won't the Guardians try to stop you?" Cedric asked anxiously.

"That's true", Phobos mused. "But if there was a new generation, they would've undoubtedly tried to stop me years before. In any case, I still need you to find a person to look for her", Phobos explained. "This person needs to be intelligent and able to blend in with the Earthlings. Once my sister is located, that person will stay in the town and keep an eye on her. When is older, that person will explain everything and bring her here. I'll play the part of loving older brother for a few months, arrange a coronation, then drain her powers! After that, no one will oppose me. Of course, to go to to Earth we'll need a portal. The Veil is still strong, but I should be able to manage one portal. While you search, I'll make a scrying globe for you to find out about their culture."

"One more thing", he added. "I want all my pictures and statues to be destroyed. People fear things that don't have a face. I therefore want you to get rid of the royal painter." He then turned, signaling the audience was over.

Cedric soon found someone; Jonathan Ludmoore. After some weeks of scrying, he was ready to go to Earth. As Ludmoore stepped through the portal to Earth, however, the Oracle made a minor adjustment, sending the man a hundred years into the past for it wasn't time yet for the princess to be found. With that done he continued watching Phobos. He may have been forbidden from interfering and preventing Phobos's takeover, but that didn't mean he couldn't interfere in small ways. He made sure Ludmoore was able to get a house and blend in without raising suspicion and that any Metamoorians who came to Earth were taken care of. And when the royal painter fled through a portal he made it go to a time where artists were appreciated. Cedric was ordered to track him down however, which he did spectacularly. Cedric was also ordered to put together a small group of soldiers to go with Phobos to capture sharvaks and scuttlers so he can use his magic to control them. The scuttlers were for guarding the prison, and the sharvaks were for his private army. To Phobos's annoyance, the portals disappeared soon after with no word from Ludmoore. Some more years passed and Cedric was once again summoned to the Abyss.

"Cedric, I have a problem", Phobos said grimly. "It appears that one of my Murmurers has obtained free will and calls himself Caleb. He may try to start a rebellion."

"But surely no one will follow him", Cedric reasoned. "After all, he doesn't have any fighting ability or an army, much less a rebel base. And I can't imagine anyone would risk your wrath."

"I can easily crush any form of rebellion", Phobos replied with a smirk, "but he may bring them hope if he's charismatic enough, and hope is such a pesky emotion. But even if they do follow him, it will take time to get weapons, a base, etc. But even then I believe he will will be nothing more than a nuisance. But this is where you come in, Cedric. I want you to go Earth and search for my sister."

"I'm honored", Cedric said with a bow, "but-"

"No buts", Phobos scowled. "You're going to Earth. You will have to do some more scrying however to figure out your cover story. I also want you to scry for the next generation of Guardians, for no doubt they will be told of their destiny soon, and I'm sure that is to defeat me. But they won't be able to if I destroy them first."

Some more years passed, and Cedric was being kept increasingly busy. Besides preparing for his eventual trip to Earth, he had to keep tabs on the Rebellion. Caleb had been surprisingly effective at persuading many people to join him, especially since he had utilized the mysterious Infinite City that ran under the planet. Not many people had explored it or even knew where the entrances were, making it the perfect place to hide the rebels. Caleb was also organizing the rebels with any fighting experience to train the others. Phobos was treating the Rebellion as a joke at this point, but he still ordered Cedric to make Vathek be a spy.

It then came time for Cedric's trip to Earth. Phobos made a portal going to Heatherfield which Cedric stepped through with a gulp. It closed behind him, and he was alone on an alien world. He made his way to Ye Olde Bookshop where he would be staying. It was time to find a princess.

 **I wonder how much Metamoorians know about other worlds. How can Phobos take over other worlds if he doesn't know about them? In my next story I will introduce the next generation and they are WITCHs' daughters! I'm giving all the girls large families, and while I have an idea about the number of children they'll all have, I'd like your input on how many and their names. I also have a lot more ideas for one shots but instead of posting them as such I decided to add most or all of them at the end of future chapters as bonus stories. Here is the first one.**

How Hay Lin, Elyon, Cornelia, and Irma met.

The Browns were relaxing at the park one nice summer day. Well, Elyon was relaxing while her parents were nervous wrecks. They had been on Earth for about five years now and it was still nerve-wracking. The Oracle's magic only went so far; they still needed jobs, clothes, and plenty of other things. They were also scared Elyon would show her powers in public. Eventually, with the help of the former Guardians, some more magic, and lots of luck and lying, they were settled in. Mrs. Brown was about to finally relax when Elyon started levitating. Mrs. Brown grabbed her and tried to pull her down. Elyon stopped just when Cornelia was walking by and fell on her. Mr. And Mrs. Hale rushed over when they heard Cornelia scream to find another blond little girl lying on top of her. After both sets of parents picked their daughters up and Mrs. Brown hastily came up with the explanation that Elyon jumped off the monkey bars and landed on Cornelia by mistake, they got to talking. Meanwhile, Elyon and Cornelia had been staring at each other, until Cornelia huffed and went to the sandbox. Elyon followed her and after several minutes of silence, Cornelia asked what her name was. Elyon told her and then asked what her name was. Soon enough they were playing together like old friends.

Meanwhile, Irma and her parents were sitting at a table in the Silver Dragon when Hay skipped over with a big smile and introduced herself. Irma said, "isn't hay for horses?"

Hay replied, "I'm Chinese, and Chinese people have different names. What's your name?"

"Irma", Irma said with a small smile. Just then Mrs. Lin came over and asked if Hay was bothering them.

"She's not", Mr. Lair replied with a smile. Mrs. Lin then introduced herself and explained that they had a small staff and she, her husband, and her mother-in-law were busy running the restaurant and they didn't have time to arrange playdates for Hay. She then asked if their daughter would like to play with Hay after eating. The Lairs shrugged and asked Irma, who didn't mind since she also didn't have friends. When Irma finished eating, Hay ran upstairs and returned with paper dolls and coloring books. While the two sat at the table and played, the Lins came to chat with the Lairs since business was slow that day, and they discovered that both girls were going to go to the same school. The adults then worked out a tentative schedule for playdates, which made both little girls very happy. They felt a sort of bond, as if they had been friends forever.

Both sets of girls went to the same school that year, but they didn't play with each other, especially after what happened between Irma and Cornelia. All four girls were in the same class, and the teacher had everyone introduce themselves. Right after Cornelia introduced herself, Irma said loudly, "that's a long name! I'm going to call you Corny!" Everyone laughed, and Uriah said, "what about corn on the cob?" Everyone started chanting "corn on the cob, corn on the cob", as Cornelia sat down and tried not to cry.

In second grade, however, Hay Lin and Elyon became friendly over their love of drawing and began spending more time together. Irma and Cornelia found themselves alone more often and thought of playing together sometimes, but that never happened. In the third grade, Cornelia began paying more attention to style and fashion. Hay told her her grandma was teaching her how to sew and design clothes, and the two bonded over that. Irma was left pretty lonely, but that changed when her birthday came and she invited them for a pool party(she invited Hay Lin who suggesred inviting the others. Irma didn't really want to but a party's no fun with only one guest). Hay Lin was running around and bumped into Cornelia who fell into the pool. Even though it was a wading pool and therefore very shallow, she didn't know how to swim and panicked. It was Irma who got her to calm down by tipping the pool over, and spilling Cornelia and all the water onto the grass(with some help from her powers). With the pool empty they decided to go in for cake.

Slowly the girls became best friends, and all four families regularly went to the beach together. All four girls also had strange things happening to them once in a while. But none of them could begin to imagine the things they would go through when they were older. All they knew was that they were best friends, and they wanted to be best friends forever.


End file.
